Les méandres du destin
by Larmesofblood
Summary: Chacun a droit à plus qu'une chance dans sa vie. Grâce à cela , deux destins que tout séparent vont se croiser. L'amour mérite d'être vécu tout au long d'une vie même si il peut être douloureux ...
1. Ma misérable vie

**Chapitre 1**

**Note de l'auteur: _J'ai écrit cette histoire pendant ma "période Titanic" il y a deux ans . Je ne m'en souvenais plus jusqu'à ce que une amie me dise : As-tu publier ta fanfiction ? _  
**

**_Cette histoire je l'ai écrit pour elle ,malheureusement elle ne la lira jamais . Alors en temps que dernier hommage : je publie enfin cette histoire qui se baladais dans le fond d'un de mes dossiers sur mon ordi._**

**_Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire est une fiction et non une oeuvre historique , je me permet donc quelques entorses à la réalité . _**

**_Evidemment , tout appartient à James Cameron ou au passé lui même ._**

**_Comme c'est la première fois une je publie une histoire , n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires positifs ou négatifs tant qu'ils sont constructifs ! _**

**_Et voilà ... plus rien à dire ! ^^_**

**Ma misérable vie ...**

_POV Nora_

Je m'appelle Nora o'Connor , j'ai 18 ans, 18 malheureuses années de mon existence . Comme beaucoup de monde à cette époque, je suis issue d'une famille très pauvre d'émigrants irlandais. Mon pére travaille pour les chantiers Harlands&Wolfs depuis de nombreuses années. Ma mère à bien du mal à s'occuper de ses 6 enfants , l'argent manque ... Le salaire de mon père ne suffit pas à nourrir toute notre avons déménager à Southampton il y a environ 5 ans car mes parents ne savaient plus louer notre petite maison en Irlande. Le jour du déménagement, j'ai tout perdu:ma famille,mes amis,et tout le reste. Désormais nous habitons une très petite maison dans un quartier pauvre,ce qui m'oblige à partager ma chambre avec mes 3 autres soeurs. Nolween, ma soeur ainée,travaillait comme nettoyeuse dans les bureaux de la White Star Line,mais elle s'est mariée et est partie vivre à Londres avec son n'avons pas souvent de nouvelles d'elle,personnellement je pense qu'elle préfère oublier sa misérable ancienne vie.A sa place , je ferais la même chose , tourner la page sur mon ancienne vie et avancer droit devant !

Depuis quelques mois,nous économisons le moindre centime pour pouvoir s'acheter des billets pour embarquer sur un paquebot en partance vers l'Amérique. Et pas sur n'importe quel paquebot : sur le TITANIC ... Mais les billets coutent chers et j'ai peur que nous ne puissions pas amasser la somme nécessaire . Nous avons déjà du vendre les quelques objets de valeur que nous possedions , ainsi j'ai vendu la chaine de mon arrière grand mère et mon père à vendu la montre à gousset qu'il avait hérité de son père . Aujourd'hui est le jour fatidique:mon père est parti voir chez un homme qui lui doit de l'argent. Si cet homme lui rembourse, nous aurons assez pour partir . Mon rêve, partir loin de ce cauchemar qu'est ma vie . Partir sans me retourner,sans regrets,sans rien laisser derrière moi,partir en espérant vivre mieux. Oh , je ne me fais pas de grandes illusions , j'ose juste croire à une vie meilleur . Loin de moi l'idée de devenir une belle femme , riche , intelligente ou encore intégrée dans la société . Je ne le voudrais même pas !

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre mettant fin à mes réflexions: c'est mon père qui entre en hurlant à tue tête ...

_ Le vieux Charles m'a rembourser ! Nous avons assez ! On peut partir...

Mon paternel,cet homme bourru qui a toujours l'air grognon,prend ma mère dans ses bras et la serre contre lui. Je ne l'ai jamais vu si heureux, si fier. Ma mère pleure de joie dans les bras de papa, mes frêres et soeurs abandonnent leurs jeux pour courir partout. Et moi aussi ,je suis heureuse de quitter ce pays. Si mon père gagne assez d'argent peut être pourrais je reprendre mes études que j'ai du abandonner ! Depuis que nous sommes partis d'Irlande, j'ai l'horrible impression d'avoir laissé une partie de moi même dans mon pays natal. Je monte sans faire de commentaire dans la chambre que je partage avec mes soeurs et je me couche en pensant à ma future vie en Amérique .

A mon réveil le lendemain, mon père est dans la cuisine et prend la petite boite ovale , qui a connu des jours meilleurs , contenant toutes nos économies . Il se retourne vers moi , fini l'air heureux d'hier soir . Son expression sombre et froide est revenue :

_ Viens chercher les billets avec moi à la White Star ! Allez ! Dépêches toi !

_Oui j'arrive père .

De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix : c'est mon père qui décide de tout dans la famille, ma mère n'a rien à dire et moi non plus ! Quand je me marierai , j'espère que mon mari me laissera un peu plus de liberté , mais le mariage n'est pas dans mes intentions pour le moment !

Nous partons , moi et mon père en direction des prestigieux bureaux de la White Start Line ...

**_Et voilà le premier chapitre ! Tous les autres sont déjà écrits , ils n'attendent que vos commentaires pour être publiés . Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ceci ... on se retrouve pour le deuxième chapitre ! _**


	2. Qui estil ?

**_Chapitre 2_**

_**Qui est il ? **_

POV Nora

Après environ 30 minutes de marche,nous arrivons enfin devant les luxueux bâtiments de la compagnie maritime. Une fois de plus je suis subjuguée par leur apparence fière et riche. Les guichets sont au rez de chausée et ,déja, une longue file patiente en attendant de recevoir leur tickets. Les classes sociales ne se mélangent pas : aujourd'hui il y a seulement ceux désirant achéter des billets pour embarquer en troisième classe qui sont là. Les hommes au guichets se contentent de demander le nombre de billets , de récolter l'argent et de dire "suivant" une fois la transaction terminée. Quelques minutes plus tard c'est notre tour. L'employé s'adresse à mon père ...

- Combien il vous en faut ? L'homme parle d'un ton agressif, comme si on l'embêtait ...

Aucun signe de politesse , pas de salutation, voilà comment sont traités les gens n'ayant pas les moyens de se payer le voyage en première classe. Je suis révoltée de cette habitude mais pourtant, je ne dis rien . Je connais mon père et je sais qu'il ne supporterait pas un manque de respect et de politesse de ma part .

-Neuf . La réponse de papa est très courte mais il n'apprécie pas plus que moi que l'on s'adresse à lui comme si il était inférieur. Je pense que dans la famille l'orgueuil est un défaut très développé .

- Tenez... Suivant !

Mon père avait à peine donné l'argent que le suivant était déjà devant le guichet ! Sans un "au revoir" ni sans "merci" nous quittons les bureaux ...

Un homme à la sortie salua mon père , il ne prend même pas la peine de me saluer !Apparemment s'est un collègue de mon père , je ne le connait pas mais à mon avis il ne dois pas être très fréquentable ! J'essaye de suivre le conversation en restant discrète...

-Allez Tim , viens boire un verre avec moi ! Après tu pars en Amérique , au Nouveau Monde ! C'est peut-être la dernière fois que l'on se voit , scande l'ami de papa

- Je ne sais pas Bill , il faut que j'aide Marie à préparer les baguages pour le voyage et puis je n'ai même plus assez d'argent pour payer un verre !

-c'est un boulot de femme ça de faire les valises ! Bah ... c'est pas grave c'est moi qui offre à boire ! Profites-en ...

- Bon ,bon d'accord ... mais juste un verre pas plus !

Avec papa c'est toujours la même histoire,il dit qu'il va boire UN verre et puis il revient pendant la nuit ivre mort et si ma mère à le maheur de lui faire un reproche , il se met en colère et parfois il devient très violent !

Mon père semble se souvenir de ma présence , il se retourne et me dit ...

- Rentre à la maison et dis à ta mère que je serai vite de retour .

Ainsi, je vois mon père s'éloigner avec l'autre homme . La rage monte en moi comme la lave dans un volcan, les hommes se disent forts car eux seuls sont capables de travailler et de gagner de l'argent mais en réalité , ils sont faibles , ils ne résistent à aucune tentation ! Perdue dans mes pensées , je n'avais pas vu la foule qui m'entoure , il était presque impossible de faire un pas sans marcher sur les pieds de son voisin. A ce moment , je vois un homme de grande taille,portant un uniforme d'officier et la casquette qui va avec,essayer de se frayer un chemin dans la foule de plus en plus dense. Je n'y prêta guère d'attention jusqu'au moment où il passa contre moi et me bouscula très légèrement . Je ne m'attend pas à se qu'il se retourne et encore moins à ce qu'il me présente des excuses car c'est un homme et qu'il est sans doute beaucoup plus riche que moi ! Mais à mon grand étonnement , il s'arrête et m'adresse la parole...

-Excusez moi mademoiselle, je ne vous avais pas vue et puis il y a tellement de monde ici que c'est dure de ne bousculer personne !

Immédiatement, je perçois la couleur des yeux de l'homme façe à moi : ils sont bleus océan , ma couleur préférée. Je sens une bouffée de chaleur montée du plus profond de mon corps.

-Oh ... Ce n'est rien , pas de problème.

Je ne suis pourtant pas le genre de fille qui se met à rougir quand elle s'adrese à un homme, mais je suis certaine que mes joues vont finir par brûler si je continue à rougir de la sorte !

-Encore pardon et ... au revoir Mademoiselle.

- Oui ...au revoir Monsieur

Je regarde l'homme s'éloigner en direction du bâtiment de la White Star, en me demandant ce qui m'arrive . Je ne me suis jamais sentie comme ça ... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ?

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée perdue dans mes pensées , mais en voulant partir en direction de ma maison , je remarque un papier, ressemblant à une document d'identité , par terre à mes pieds . C'est une carte d'officier avec une photo et ...Oh mon Dieu ... c'est l'homme qui m'à bousculé toute à l'heure . Je regarde son nom ... Henry Tingle Wilde ...! Eh bien Monsieur Wilde , il me semble que je vais devoir vous trouver pour vous rendre cette fichue carte !

Pour la deuxième fois aujoiurd'hui je rentre dans les bureaux de La White Start Line . Heureusement pour moi , il y a moins de monde qu'auparavent ! Il ne merst plus qu'à trouver L'officier Wilde et à lui rendre la carte qu'il a , par malheur, égarée .

_**Note de**_** l'auteur:**_** et voilà la deuxième chapitre de cette histoire . Je remercie toute les personne qui lisent ceci et j'espère vraiment que cela leur plait. **_

_**J'apprécierais beaucoup recevoir des commentaires de votre part qui me permettraient d'améliorer mes fanfics . Rendez-vous au chapitre 3 !**_

_** Merci d'avance :)**_


	3. Deuxième rencontre du destin

**_Note de_ l' auteur_ : Voilà le troisième chapitre de cette histoire . Je remercie toute les personnes qui lisent mes fanfics et surtout celles qui prennent le temps de poster un petit commentaires . Merci à tous _**

**_:)_**

_**Deuxième rencontre**_

POV NORA

**Je me dirige une nouvelle fois vers un guichet ouvert et demande poliment à l'homme qui s'y trouve : **

**-Pouvez-vous me dire où je pourrais trouver un certain Monsieur Wilde ? **

**- Il est au troisième étage , première porte à droite , autre chose ?**

**- Non merci,c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir .**

**Apparement tous les hommes sont vraiment très serviables dans ces bureaux ! J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir embêter ce type en lui posant une simple question ! Mais bon ... **

**Je me dirige vers les ascenseurs . Le portier me demande :**

**- A quel étage souhaitez-vous monter mademoiselle ? **

**Ah ... miracle ! enfin quelqu'un qui me parle autrement que si j'étais un vulgaire chien ! **

**- Au troisième, s'il vous plaît . **

**Quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouve dans un énorme couloir . Première porte à droite ... voilà c'est ici ! J'hésite un instant en me souvenant de ma réaction quand j'ai vu l'homme tantôt . J'espère que mon corps va arrêter de me faire passer pour une cruche !**

**Je ne sais vous dire pourquoi,mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas être à ma place et en plus je suis anxieuse . Allez savoir pourquoi ! Je respire un bon coup et me décide à frapper .**

**-Entrez, me répond une voix grave teintée d'un magnifique et irrésistible accent liverpoolien .**

**J'entre et je me retrouve dans un bureau très spacieux et très lumineux . **

**- Excusez moi de vous déranger monsieur , je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez de ... **

**-Vous etes la demoiselle que j'ai bousculé en arrivant , me répont-il en m'éblouissant d'un sourire . **

**J'ai l'impression que, même s' il sourit divinement bien , ce sourire est faux , vide . C'est à ce moment que je me rend compte que toute mon anxiété a disparue , sans doute devant la beauté de l'homme face à moi ! **

**- Oui c'est bien moi . Je pense que vous avez perdu ceci ... **

**Je lui tend la carte en prenant bien soin de ne pas frôler mes doigts contre les siens . Mon corps avait déjà des réctions bizares sans que je ne pousse le destin ! **

**- Oui ,c****'est bien la mienne . Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je l'avais perdue. Comment pourrais-je vous remercier ?**

**Il vient de remettre sa carte dans sa poche et a l'air pensif . Sans doute réfléchit-il à une façon de me remercier , mais je n'ai aucun mérite . J'ai fait ce que tout le monde aurait fait dans un situation pareille . Je décide de lui dire :**

**-Vous n'avez absolument pas besoin de me remercier , Monsieur , c'est tout à fait normal ! **

**Pendant qu'il continue de réfléchir (malgré ma remarque !) je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder ou plutôt de l'admirer . Il était assez grand, plus ou moin 1m95 , même très grand pas rapport à moi . Il était bien bâtit et je pouvais deviner tous ses muscles sous son uniforme bleu marine.**

** Apparemment le chef Wilde à trouvé une solution , il a enfin arrêter de faire les cents pas dans le bureau ,et se retourne vers moi : **

**-Que diriez-vous de m'accompagner boire un verre ? **

**Oh mon dieu ... un homme de son importance , me proposer d'aller boire un verre ? Le monde ne doit plus tourner rond !**

**- Mais monsieur,vous ne pouvez pas vous montre avec une femme de ma classe . Vous paraitreriez indigne , et puis je dois rentrer chez moi .**

**Je m'apprête à quitter son bureau lorsque je sens que l'on s'empare de ma main. Je me retourne et plonge mon regard dans celui bleu océan de mon interlocuteur . Il à l'air en colère , pas contre moi mais contre lui , c'est une réaction bien étrange de sa part !**

**- Ecoutez moi bien Mademoiselle : Premièrement , je ne suis certainement pas plus riche que vous ou du moins pas beaucoup et deuxièmement je me moque complètement de ce que les gens pensent de moi . Je me promène avec qui je veux et personne n'a le droit de m'interdir de fréquenter quelqu'un ! Est-ce assez clair ?**

**Je suis sans voix ... cet homme a du répondant ! Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier la société non plus, pas plus que moi a vrai dire . Je me sens moins seule , maintenant je sais qu'il y a dans le monde , une personne qui pense de la même manière que moi . Mais que vais-je lui répondre ?**

**- Dans ce cas , je n'ai aucune raisons de refuser votre invitation.**

**Le visage du chef Wilde venait de s'éclairer comme si je lui avais annoncer la meilleure nouvelle de sa vie . Il se dirige vers la porte , l'ouvre et me laisse passer . Il me lance un sourire en disant : **

**-Je vous en prie Mademoiselle .**

**Oulà ... je me sens que mes joues rougissent et chauffent comme des tomates au soleil. Une fois dans le couloir ,monsieur Wilde me présenta son bras. Cette fois , j'en suis sûre:il est fou ! Comment un homme comme lui peut-il se ridiculiser en prenant à son bras une femme de mon rang ? Je n'hésite pas à lui faire part de mes doutes malgré ces précédentes paroles . **

**- Monsieur , je ne pense pas que se soit une chose convenable à fai...**

**-Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous dise que je me moque complètement de ce que les riches vont penser ? , me coupa-t-il .**

**Je maccroche à son bras sans rien répondre. J'essaye d'ignorer le frottement de sa manche contre mon poignet et sa chaleur corporelle qui se diffuse dans mon corps . Nous marchons ainsi ,en silence , jusqu'à la sortie . Je ne manque pas de remarquer les gens (de la classe supérieure évidemment ) qui nous regardent avec des yeux de merlans fris , je ne peux m'empêcher de leur lancer un regard noir . Le gentleman à qui mon bras est accroché décide de rompre le silence tout en continuant de marcher .**

**- Alors comme ça vous savez qui je suis , mais moi j'ignore tout de vous ! Allez , dites-moi ... Qui ais-je le privilège d'avoir à mon bras ?**

**- S'il vous plaît , arrêtez, vous me faites rougir ... Alors , par où commencer ... Je m'appelle Nora O'Connor , je viens d'Irlande et je me prépare à partir pour l'Amérique à bord du Titanic accompagnée de toute ma famille . Et voilà vous en savez un peu plus sur moi ! Pour tout vous dire , il n'y a pas grand chose que je puisse révéler sur ma petite personne . **

**Ses yeux s'allument d'une vive lueur quand je mentionne le fait que je monterai à bord du bateau pour le grand départ . **

**- Je serai aussi sur le Titanic , en temps que chef des officiers ! Je viens de le savoir , cela n'était pas prévu . **

**Je ne peux dire pourquoi,mais à ce moment mon coeur se mit à accélérer . Je suis heureuse de ne pas devoir dire adieu à la seule personne qui paraît me comprendre sur cette planète . Je lui répondit d'une voix chargée d'émotions :**

**- Oh, On pourra peut-être se croiser **

**Secrètement , j'espère que l'on fera plus que se croiser , mais je ne veux pas passer pour une fille mal-élevée ou indiscrète ou encore quelqu'un incapable de respecter l'autorité . **

**Nous venons de nous arrêter devant un petit bar , pas trop chic , juste ce qu'il fallait .**

**-Cela vous convient-il ? Je suis un habitué . **

**-C'est parfait ,lui répondis-je **

**Cela l'est vraiment ...**

**_Note de l' auteur__ : Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres mais je ne savais pas où le couper alors le voilà en entier . Please quelques commentaires pour m'encourager à continuer ( encore merci à ceux qui en ont déjà postés ) ou tout simplement pour me faire part de leurs avis ! _  
**

**_Merci :) et rendez- vous au prochain chapitre !_**


	4. Souvenirs du passé

Chapitre 4

**_Note de l'auteur : Nouveau chapitre ! Dans celui-ci , le chef Wilde emmène Nora pour la remercier . Petit rappel : Je ne tiens pas compte du passé des personnes ayant réellement existé . _**

**_Merci pour les commentaires que vous avez posté :) _**

_**Souvenirs du passé**_

**_POV Chef Henry WILDE_**

J'ai emmené Miss O'Connor dans un bar que je connais depuis très longtemps . J'y ai rencontré ma première femme , Mary Catherine "Polly" Jones. Mais malheureusement, la scarlatine l'a emportée peu de temps après notre mariage . Je ne m'en suis jamais remis et je doute qu'un jour j'y parvienne . Miss O'Connor est une très belle jeune femme : les cheveux noirs brillants , les yeux bruns foncés en amandes , grande et mince sans être maigre ... Elle dois faire rêver plus d'un homme ! Son seul défaut apparent est son manque de confiance en elle , mais ça ne métonne guère car la société d'aujourd'hui éduque les jeunes filles pour qu'elles se contentent d'obéir à leur futur mari , leur opinions importent peu .

Nous nous installons à une table près d'une fenêtre et le barman apparait déjà . Il semble légèrement surpris du fait que je sois accompagné d'une demoiselle . A vrai dire , depuis la mort de mon épouse , je ne suis jamais venu ici accompagné , sauf peut-être avec certains collègues .

- Ah ! Salut Henry , la même chose que d'habitude je suppose ? Les bonnes habitudes ne changent pas !

-ouai merci . J en pense pas qu'un boire du Scotch soit une bonne habitude mais je ne ferai pas de commentaire en présence de quelqu'un d'autre , dis-je avec humour .

Je connais le barman et je sais qu'il ne risque pas d'être choqué par cette réflexion .

-Et pour la demoiselle ?

-Une eau minérale , s'il vous plait , lui dit Nora

- C'est noté . Tout ça au frais de la maison! Ce n' est pas tous les jours que je dis ça donc profitez-en bien tout les deux .

-Merci, répondis-je un brin ironique en voyant le clin d'oeil qu'il vient de me lancer .

Je me retourne vers Miss Connor pour reprendre la conversation là où nous l'avions laissée , c'est à dire sa famille .

- Etes-vous de la famille de Nolween O'Connor qui travallait à la White Star ?

-Oui , c'est l'une de mes 3 soeurs . Nous sommes 8 sans compter mes parents !

Je me sens soudainement accablé : Mary, de son vivant , voulait une grande famille , j'aurais tant aimé lui accorder ce souhait même si j'ignore comment j'aurais trouver l'argent nécessaire pour nourrir toutes ces bouches ! Tout ce que sais , c'est que j'aurais tenté de décrocher les étoiles si cette femme me l'avait demandé . J'étais fou , fou amoureux d'elle et je le suis toujours . Et sans doute à jamais ...

Miss Connor à du percevoir quelque chose car je vois qu'elle hésite à me poser une question. Je pense savoir de quoi il s'agit mais je préfère la laisser me demander .

- Pardonnez mon indiscretion Monsieur Wilde , mais êtes-vous marié ?

Ah ! C'était donc cette question là , je m'en doutais mais j'avais l'espoir secret qu'il s'agisse d'autre chose . Ce n'est pas utile que l'on sombre dans cette réponse fatale .

- Avant de vous répondre , vous n'avez pas à vous excusez de poser une question ! Ensuite pourriez-vous, miss Connor, arrêter de m'appeler "Monsieur Wilde" , ça me donne l'impression d'être un vieux riche , et je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre . De plus , vous n'êtes pas sous mon commandement donc ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer de m'appeler par mon grade .

Pendant un instant ,elle est surprise et ignore quoi répondre à mon monologue mais très vite elle reprend contenance et me dit :

- J'arrêterai les "Monsieur Wilde " seulement quand vous arrêterez les "Miss Connor "!

Ohh , c'est que cette jeune fille à du répondant . Peut-être me suis-je trompé , peut-être n'est elle pas la fille qui manque cruellement de confiance tel que je le croyais . Je me décide à répondre à sa principale interrogation :

- Si vous-y tenez j'arrête les Miss Connor . Pour répondre à votre question précédente , oui j'ai éte marié , mais ma femme est décédée peu après notre union , nous avons vécu seulement 2 ans ensemble. Ce fut les plus belles années de ma vie . Je pense que je ne m'en suis pas encore remis mais j'ignore si je peux y arriver. C'est trop dur .

Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Nora pendant que je lui raconte ma funeste histoire . Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui avais parler de tout cela mais j'avais l'impression que je devais le faire . Pour Nora comme pour moi , c'était important .

- Toutes mes condoléances Mons... Henry . J'ignorais tout ça , si j'avais su , je n'aurais pas posé cette question.

Je souris brièvement au moment où elle allait denouveau m'appeler par mon nom de famille . Je sais que je peux lui confier le reste de mon histoire , je reste de ma vie .

- Merci . Nous avions eu des jumeaux , mais ils sont décédés, quelques jours après ma femme , de la même maladie . La scarlatine a emporté toute ma famille sauf moi , pendant des mois j'ai espéré que la mort vienne me chercher mais je me réveillais toujours vivant . C'était infernale . Dans ces moments là , on se rend compte que l'on ne dirige pas sa vie , que l'on est de simple mortel et que la vie continue même si on pense que notre coeur est mort .

A mon grand étonnement , je vois les yeux de la belle jeune fille en face de moi se remplir de larmes . En sanglotant , elle me dit :

- Je vous demande pardon , c'est vous qui avez vécu ça , pas moi , je n'ai aucune réson de pleurer , surtout devant vous , je suis si stupide .

Sans réfléchir j'essuie ses larmes avec ma main, au risque d'être mal vu par les autres occupants du bar . Sa peau est chaude et douce , elle me rapelle tellement ma défunte épouse ... C'est la première fois depuis sa mort que je ressents des émotions et des sentiments autre que le désespoir et la tristesse .J'avais pourtant fermé hermétiquement mon coeur , je ne voulais plus aimé ou être aimé , jusque aujourd'hui ! Nora symbolise la joie de vivre pour moi qui ai tant voulu mourir . Sa vie non plus n'est pas parfaite , mais aucune vie ne l'est , on a tous nos problèmes et on doit faire avec . Je me sens confus , mais je n'en montre rien .

- Et je suis heureux que ça m'arrive à moi et pas à vous ,Nora . Personne ne mérite de vivre ça et surtout pas vous . Vous trouverez vous aussi une personne à qui confier votre coeur .

Il y a un grand moment sans paroles où chacun regarde dans les yeux de l'autre en essayant de percevoir les pensées qui circulent dans sa tête . C'est elle qui rompt ce doux silence :

-Je dois rentrer , ma famille à sans doute besoin de moi pour préparer le voyage !

-Je suis heureux d'avoir passer un moment avec vous . Aurais-je la chance de vous revoir , une fois que vous aurez embarquez sur le Titanic ?

- Moi aussi , je suis très heureuse de vous avoir rencontré . Et si votre travail ne vous tient pas occupé toute la journée , je serais très contente de passer tout le temps que vous voudrez en votre compagnie .

Je sens mon coeur s'emballer . Non mais ça va pas ... je ne peux pas me sentir comme ça alors que je viens de la rencontrer !C'est impossible !

- Trés bien , aurevoir et ... à la prochaine .

Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'emparer de sa main et de la portée à ma bouche pour y déposer un chaste baiser . Je sens que son corps s'est crispé , sans doute ignorait-elle pourquoi je faisais ça mais je ne tiens pas compte . En relevant les yeux , je vois ses joues se teindre d'une couleur rouge flamboyante qui accentue son air innocent .

Elle me répondit en me lançant un sourir éblouissant :

- Oh revoir ...

Je la regarde s'éloigner en pensant à tout le travail que je vais devoir faire avant d'embarquer sur le Titanic ,et avant de revoir Nora !

**_Note de l'auteur : Fin de ce chapitre . Le suivant sera posté cette semaine . N'hésitez pas à commenter cette histoire , j'aime savoir ce que les lecteurs pensent de mon travail ! _**

**_Merci :) _**


	5. Discussion

Chapitre 5

_**Note de l'auteur : **__** Oups ... un peu de retard pour le prochain chapitre ... tout ça parce que nous n'avions pas de courant de la journée ... eh oui , vive les orages ! Bon , je vais me rattraper , voilà le cinquième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **_

_**Je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires encourageant , merci merci merci ! **_

_**Pour les autres qui lisent ma fanfic , n'hésiter pas à laisser un commentaires , ils m'aident à améliorer mon travail et ils m'encouragent beaucoup ! :)**_

**_Discussion_**

**_POV NORA_**

Pendant tout le trajet qui mène à la maison , je n'arrête pas de penser à ma conversation avec Henry . Je ne connais pas les sentiments que j'ai ressentis , mais en tout cas je me sens très bien , même trop bien . Cela parait peut-être fou, compte tenu du fait que nous venons à peine de nous rencontrer , mais je sais au plus profond de moi même que je suis amoureuse . Comme je l'ai dit , c'est trop tôt , je n'ai jamais connu ce genre d'amour mais je suis contente de pouvoir le découvrir , je veux y croire même si c'est impossible . Cet homme a su me voir comme je suis et non pas comme je devrais être . Il ne m'a pas jugé sur mon apparence et sur mon physique , il a préféré me voir tel que je suis à l'intérieur . Toujours plongée dans mes pensées , je remarque à peine que j'arrive dans la rue où j'habite .

En arrivant à la maison , tout le monde est à table pour manger le peu de nourriture que nous avons . Ma famille ne m'a même pas demandé où j'étais , ça montre bien comme il font attention à moi ! Il y a des sacs entassés partout , je me demande ce qu'il contienne , nous n'avons pas les moyens d'avoir beaucoup d'objets . Ma mère m'adresse la parole sans me regarder :

- Tu veux une tasse de thé ?

- Non merci maman , lui répondis-je

Mon père me regarde bizarement , il a sans doute remarqué quelque chose d'anormal , pourtant ce n'est pas le genre de père à faire attention au comportement de ses filles ! Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée qu'il soit rentré avant moi ! Cetts fois-ci , c'est lui qui me parle :

- Tu as l'air ailleurs , qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant tout le temps que tu as passé dehors ?

Quelle confiance en moi , je viens à peine de rentrer à la maison et je subis déjà un interrogatoire ! Très agréable ma famille n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est une longue histoire papa , mais pour faire court , un homme m'a bousculé devant les bureau de la White Star et il a perdu une carte , j'ai été lui rendre et pour me remercier il a décider de m'emmener boire un verre !

Rien que d'en parler , je sens mes joues rougir et mon coeur battre 2 fois plus vite . Ma mère ,ayant perçu ma réaction, éclata de rire et me dit :

-Cet homme à l'air de t'avoir impressionner ! Quel est son nom ?

Oh oh , je sens que mon père n'apprécie pas du tout que j'ai été boire un verre avec un étranger ... ça va finir en dispute et moi je vais finir en pleurs comme à chaque fois où je ne suis pas d'accord avec mon père ! Mais pour l'instant je parle avec ma mère .

- Effectivement , il compte beaucoup pour moi , même si nous avons seulement parler une heure . Il s'appelle Henry wilde , il est chef à la White Star Line et il part aussi sur le Titanic .

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire en mentionnant le fait qu'il aille sur le même bâteau que nous .

- Je le connais de vue , cet homme est beaucoup plus àgé que toi ! dit mon père avec colère .

-Je sais qu'il est plus âgé que moi , mais il est gentil et très attentionné !

Mon père se leva , enragé, de sa chaise . Il envoya sa tasse ,qui était sur la table , contre le mur ,et se retourna vers moi en hurlant :

- Tu ne le reverras jamais ! Tant que tu vis sous mon toit , tu ne fréquentes que des personnes convenables , il n'est pas question de ramener n'importe qui ! Tu sais comment on traite les femmes qui fréquentent des marins ? On les traite de putes ! Voilà ce qu tu es : une putain ! Que vont penser les gens si ils te voient avec lui ?

La colère monta en moi à une vitesse affolante , à mon tour je me me lève brusquement . Comment un père peut-il traîter a sa fille de prostituée ? Comment un père pouvait-il refuser le bonheur à sa fille . Je foudroie mon père d'un regard assassin et j'escalade l'escalier à toute vitesse . En m'arrêtant sur le palier je hurle de rage :

- Et les femmes des ouvriers de chantiers , vous savez comment on les appellent , père ?

Je n'attends pas sa réponse pour aller me réfugier dans ma chambre et pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps .J'entends des éclats de voix entre mon père et ma mère, je comprends quelques bribes de paroles :

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend de lui parler comme ça ? C'est ta fille quand même et elle n'a rien fait de mal ! hurla ma mère .

-Tu sais comme moi qui est Henry Wilde , tu connais aussi sa réputation ! En plus il a mon age,ou un peu moins , Elizabeth !

-Elle n'a pas dit qu'elle le fréquentait , Nora à juste dit qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Et puis, du temps où Nolween travaillait à la White Star , elle ne disait que du bien de cet homme .

La porte d'entrée claque . Comme d'habitude , mon père préfère fuir que d'affronter la vrai vie . En connaissant papa, il est sûrement parti dépenser le peu d'argent qui nous reste au café et il reviendra saoul , ivrogne ,à la maison ! Mes pensées retounent à ma dernière rencontre , jamais je n'ai ressenti pareil sentiments envers un homme . Je me remémore son apparence , sa belle voix grave, des yeux bleus océan , ses paroles , ses gestes ... Mes pensées sont interrompue par quelqu'un qui frappe à ma porte .

-Ma chérie , ouvre la porte s'il te plaît !

C'est ma mère ... Que lui répondre ? Je n'ai pas envie de tout lui dévoiler ,c'est ma vie privé , je veux qu'on me laisse faire des choix et tant pis si ce n'est pas les bons ou si ils ne plaisent pas à tout le monde !

- Laisse moi, je veux rester seule !

Une petite voix à l'intérieure de ma tête me dit: non tu ne veux pas être seule , tu veux être avec Henry ! J'essaye de ne pas penser au moment où il avait essuyer mes larmes , mais j'aimerais tellement qu'il soit là maintenant pour essuyer le torrent qui s' écoule sur mes joues.

_**Note de l'auteur: **** Fini ce chapitre ! **_

_**J'ai peur d'avoir fait avancer la relation un peu vite dans ce chapitre mais je l'ai toujours imaginé comme ça et pas autrement . J'ai essayé de changer ça mais je n'y suis pas arrivée , le résultat ne me plaisait pas . J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop ... : ) Donnez moi votre avis ! Merci **_

**_Je vous retrouve tous pour le sixième chapitre ! A plus tard ... :) ^^_**


End file.
